


Vying

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Prompt Fic, Smut, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, double hand jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Okita and Nobunaga both loved their Master. Problem was trying to confess without hurting the other.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Oda Nobunaga | Archer, Original Male Character(s)/Okita Souji | Saber
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	Vying

**Author's Note:**

> Always wanted to do some Okita stuff; one of my more favoured characters personality-wise.
> 
> That said, enjoy~

He always considered himself a reserved person, in life.

When it came to fighting or commanding his Servants he routinely played it safe, always falling back to defensive lines or ordering his partners to fall back rather than risk them get too badly hurt. At first this caused some conflict with his subordinates, especially the Berserker types who relished the chance to let loose, but over time they came to an understanding; that he hated seeing them get badly hurt.

This caused many to still fight with glee, but also to mind how much damage they took; playing it safe so he didn't call them back too early. His reservations, ironically enough, caused many of his friends to act more reserved in battle. It also inadvertently drew a lot of attention onto him, many growing curious and friendly with him as the tactically-wise Servants saw his merit, and before he knew it he was turning out to be quite popular amongst many sectors of Chaldea.

''Haah...'' If only that didn't mean having the entire Hassan group often seeking his advice, often with eager interest. Though he didn't mind Serenity coming by to seek his guidance; she was the most honest out of the lot when it came to improving herself.

The young man smiled lightly, leaning forwards onto his balcony and gazing out across the gardens below, spotting a few familiar faces lazily strolling around alongside their own Masters. Explosions, gunfire and frantic cries echoed from behind him but he barely reacted; giving only a light glance over his shoulder at the source to make sure things weren't getting out of hand.

Souji Okita and Oda Nobunaga; two of his close friends and Servants, both currently playing some popular shooting game on his console, their competitive yells filling his bedroom. He had gotten close with Okita after working with her for months side-by-side, and he was friendly with Nobunaga through her; the dark-haired warrior often challenging him to archaic board games in an attempt to prove her superiority. Despite her haughtiness Nobunaga was surprisingly friendly, and more often than not a little _too_ friendly.

Many female Spirits would embarrassedly cover themselves if a man was to walk in on them changing. Nobunaga on the other hand waved with a cheery grin, unfazed by her topless state. He never could tell if it was simple confidence or a disregard for modesty entirely.

Flushing lightly at the memory the Master turned around, slowly walking back inside his bedroom. Okita was laid on her stomach, whining petulantly about losing another life and clad in her usual uniform, minus her armour fittings. Due to the way she was laying however he got an embarrassing peek up her kimono at her ass, her black panties standing out against her creamy thighs. Nobunaga wasn't any better, the dark-haired woman wearing a loose red shirt with a pair of jean short-shorts, exposing lots of her long creamy legs as she sat on the edge of his bed, cackling about something and focused fully on the TV.

''No fair~!'' Okita childishly pouted, only making Nobunaga cackle louder.

Chuckling lightly the Master walked past, unable to resist tickling Okita's smooth leg as he passed. The swordswoman squeaked and blushed, a little giggle quick to escape her small lips as she shifted around, shooting him a faux-annoyed look; her quivering lips betraying how hard she was hiding a smile.

''Either of you two want a drink?'' He offered, already knowing the answer.

That thought was proven true as two synchronised 'sodas!' echoed from the two women, making the young man smile lightly. Obliging their requests he strolled over to his room's mini-fridge, procuring two cans of orange soda from the top rack, the aluminium cans chilly against his hands. Nobunaga held up a hand as if for him to throw it but he had learned from past experiences how messy such a throw could turn out, and as such wisely carried it over to her instead.

Nobunaga pouted at him, taking the can off with a petulant mumble of thanks, contrasting Okita who gave him a bright smile and cheery thanks, popping the tab and chugging it back. He smiled at the two women, pointedly ignoring how Nobunaga's shirt sagged forwards slightly, giving him an embarrassing glimpse down at her medium-sized breasts, no bra to hide them. Considering her personality though he wasn't exactly surprised.

''Wanna join us, Master?'' Okita cheerfully asked him, picking up a spare controller off the bedside table and waving it around.

After a moment of contemplating, he agreed. The two ladies happily booted up a fresh match and within minutes they were all playing off against each other, the two quickly beginning to team-up on him when it became apparent he was the superior player, owing to his greater experience.

However the Master's focus was not solely on the game, but on his companions – his cheeks rapidly warming up when Okita rolled over so her head was in his lap, laying on him as she focused on the game with a cutely-determined expression. Nobunaga followed suit a moment later without a word, leaning up against his side without thinking about it, her attention still dominated by the competitive shooter in front of them.

''Hey, Master~'' Nobunaga drew out the word, a cocky smirk curling at her lips. ''How 'bout we make this a little more interestin'~?''

Something about her tone made him flush. ''Erm... in what way?''

''Hm...'' Nobunaga made a point of looking contemplative, though the wicked gleam in her red eyes told him she had already made up her mind. ''Winner gets a kiss on the cheek from the losers, how 'bout that?''

Thinking she was joking the young man laughed, nodding in half-hearted agreement. Both Nobunaga and Okita gained competitive grins and they restarted the round. Minutes bled by as they manoeuvred around the map, killing each other in a free-for-all battle that soon ended with him winning by a narrow margin, beating out Nobunaga by a scarce few points.

He was halfway through putting his controller down and making a playfully-cocky comment, when Nobunaga decided to fill her end of the bargain – suddenly leaning in and giving him a little peck on the cheek. The young man immediately blushed a fiery hue, his embarrassment only growing when Okita lifted herself off his lap and kissed his other cheek, her lips soft against his cheek and her expression cutely demure.

''Ah...'' He blushed deeply, his embarrassment only growing when Nobunaga sniggered. ''I uh...''

''Wanna go another round~?'' Nobunaga teasingly offered.

''U-Um... I think Mashu n-needs me...!'' The young man spluttered out a hasty excuse, slipping away from the two women before Nobunaga could follow through with her offer, and escaping his room.

''Hmph...'' Nobunaga pouted petulantly, expelling an exaggerated sigh. ''Ahh... why'd I have to get a big dumbass for a Master?''

Okita gave her fellow Servant a flat look. ''Pot meet kettle.''

''Eh? What's that supposed to mean?''

The Japanese swordswoman considered enlightening her fellow Servant, before giving up with a sigh. ''Never mind. Any _other_ ideas on how to get his attention?''

Nobunaga hummed, drumming her fingers along her crossed arms. ''Hm... just one...''

''And what would that... eh? Why are you giving me that look? Wait, you d-don't mean-?!''

''It's one way to figure it out, keheh~''

Okita had no counter to that; her cheeks a burning crimson hue as she nodded, and the two began discussing their joint plan for that evening.

X-x-X

Nightfall fell over Chaldea, the clock shy of turning to eleven at night.

The nameless Master breathed a quiet sigh, leaning on the balcony of his bedroom as he cooled off before bed, the summer heat making his room uncomfortably hot otherwise. Okita and Nobunaga had left just under two hours ago, off to do their own things before bed and giving him the privacy to get changed into his sleepwear; his thin t-shirt and sleeping shorts amicable with the hot weather.

Just thinking about the two ladies made a light blush return to his cheeks, intimately remembering the feel of their surprisingly-soft lips on his cheeks; the quiet pop as they left, and the smiles they gave him afterwards. A small part of him wanted to smack himself up the head for running away, especially when both had all but offered to kiss him over a video game that he could've easily beat them in if he focused. But at the same time he was just too embarrassed to sit there and play along, sorely needing some fresh air at the time to clear his head, lest he do something more... inappropriate.

''Hah...'' He exhaled a long breath, pushing off the balcony railing. ''Ah well...''

The young man shrugged off his embarrassed memories as best he could and headed back inside, mindfully shutting the balcony doors. However before he could slip over to his bed soft knocks echoed from his door, eliciting a flutter of surprise from the Master – after all, it wasn't often he got visitors this late.

Curious he abandoned his bed and slipped over to the door, the handle clicking down and letting him pull the door open slightly, his surprise only growing when he found both Okita and Nobunaga there, the latter grinning lightly at him.

''Hey, Master~'' Nobunaga greeted him with her usual cheer, though was at least mindful to keep her voice down lest she disturb others. ''Mind if we play on the console a bit more~?''

The Master blinked, his mind briefly stunned they wanted to play it so late – but then he realised Servants didn't exactly have the same concept of time as humans did, due to their enhanced stamina. With that in mind he breathed a light sigh and nodded, pulling the door open fully and letting both ladies stroll inside. Okita was much more apologetic, giving him a little smile and slight bow for the intrusion, but there was a certain glint in her eyes that told him she had something in mind. She was never all that good at hiding her intent outside of in battle.

Nobunaga casually whistled as she turned on the console and plopped herself down on the edge of the bed, still dressed in her loose red shirt and jean shorts. She gazed over at him and patted the spot next to her, and with a roll of his eyes he obeyed, strolling over to her right side and sitting down. Okita took the spot to his right, smiling chipperly at him and bumping shoulders, surprisingly upbeat given the time of night.

''It's not often you two come here so late.'' He commented idly, booting up the regular old shooting game.

Okita hummed, her shoulder rubbing against his. ''Well... we kinda wanted to talk too.''

''Is there something worrying you?'' It wasn't a new thing for a Master to talk about a Servant's issues. Communication was key after all, and many Servants often had leftover regrets from their prior lives or unfulfilled desires.

''Eh~'' Okita sheepishly looked away, a light blush flushing her cheeks.

Stifled snickers made him look left at Nobunaga. ''I guess you could say that, Master.''

The young man raised a curious brow, almost-idly selecting his character alongside them; starting up a free-for-all game. ''Wanna talk about it?''

His cheeks however warmed up when Nobunaga laid her hand on his thigh, slowly rubbing it. ''We ain't here 'cause we're worried, Master... we're here 'cause we wanna ask _you_ something.''

''And what would that b-''

He was cut short as Nobunaga answered that for him, leaning in and kissing him on the lips. It was a surprisingly light kiss, one that lasted only a scant second before the dark-haired woman pulled back, grinning at him with flushed cheeks. Before the young man could recover from his shock Okita cupped his cheek, tilting his head towards her and claiming his lips in a much deeper, more passionate kiss; one that helped convey the open affection she held for him.

''Mm...'' Okita's lips separated from his, her breath tickling his lips. ''We love you, Master... Nobu and I always fought over your attention, but we've decided that... rather than hurt each other by being selfish, we'd both love you, even if it meant sharing you between us...''

Nobunaga hummed, her lips brushing against his jawline. ''Do you like us too, Master?''

The young man blushed deeply, silent for all of three seconds before he answered honestly. ''Y-Yes... I never said anything because I love you both, and I didn't want to hurt one of you...''

Both Okita and Nobunaga brightened at his answer, and in a heartbeat Okita kissed him again – this time with much more passion and love, the suddenness of the kiss drawing a groan from his throat. Okita dragged the hot kiss out for a long few moments before breaking it off with a punctuating gasp, allowing Nobunaga to lean in front of him and kiss him too; the dark-haired woman kissing him much rougher than Okita did.

He shuddered at the roughness, their lips separating with a quiet pop. Nobunaga grinned at him and leaned in again, claiming his lips in yet another rough kiss that took his breath away, her lips so soft and enamouring he briefly couldn't think of anything but her lips on his. A groan rumbled from his chest and he reflexively snaked an arm around her stomach, shuddering as he boldly held Nobunaga close, only encouraging the fiery girl to kiss him more passionately.

Trailing hands up his side made him break off the kiss, gasping in a gulp of air before looking at Okita. The shyer Japanese woman smiled demurely at him and shuffled a bit closer, stroking his chest with one hand and leaning in for a kiss. He met her halfway, privately loving the soft sigh of content that escaping her lips as they smooched, the gentle sound sending aroused shivers racing up and down his spine.

''Ah...'' The young man twitched as Nobunaga's hand slipped further up his thigh, slowly stroking his crotch – feeling his slow-building bulge. ''Nobunaga...''

''Heh.'' She pushed her face into his neck, her breath hot against his skin. ''Let's make up for lost time, Master~''

He had no complaints, groaning into Okita's mouth as the kimono-clad woman kissed him happily, the sound of their smooching lips ringing clear in the quiet of his room. Nobunaga took the opportunity to kiss and run her teeth over his neck, smirking at him as she teasingly palmed his crotch, each movement slow and surprisingly sensual. Her movements only helped bring him to full hardness faster, his swelling cock pressing against her palm through his shorts.

Shuddering the young man broke off the kiss with Okita, gazing into her eyes for an embarrassing half-second before tilting his head towards Nobunaga, capturing her lips in a sudden kiss. The dark-haired woman groaned in surprise but didn't resist, kissing him back with fast-building fierceness, a hot smirk curling at her lips when she thumbed the zipper of his shorts. Okita's own hand slid down from his chest and went to work on his shorts too, mewling into his neck as she embarrassedly rubbed and palmed at his crotch.

''Master...'' Okita whispered into his ear, kissing it not a second later.

Nobunaga pulled back from the kiss, a quiet chuckle slipping past her lips before she pinched his zipper, and tugged it down. Near-instantly his swelling cock sprung out, brushing against Okita's hand and making the Japanese woman blush a dark shade of red, stammering in embarrassment. Nobunaga on the other hand boldly curled her fingers around his cock, shooting him a hot little smirk as she squeezed his dick, and gave it a slow jerk.

''A-Ah...'' The young man couldn't hide his quiet groan of pleasure.

''Keheh...'' Nobunaga snickered mischievously, arching her chest forwards as she reached down with her free hand, twisting her wrist and fumbling with her fingers – before she kissed the corner of his lips, and whispered to him. ''Do me too...''

The Master glanced down, his cheeks darkening as he realised Nobunaga had unbuttoned her jean shorts; revealing the black panties she wore beneath, the waistband barely visible beneath her loosened shorts. His left arm was still wrapped around her and the dark-haired woman knew that, tugging his wrist down to her thigh in silent question. She squeezed his cock at the same time, reminding him of what pleasure she was giving to him; and prompting him to reciprocate.

''Mm...'' Nobunaga shuddered as his hand gently dipped into her shorts, rubbing her panty-clad pussy with slow, experimental rolls of his wrist. ''Ah... that's it, Master...''

He shuddered, tilting his head to the right just in time to meet Okita's lips, muffling her needy whine. Swallowing his embarrassment he moved his right hand between Okita's creamy thighs, eliciting a stifled gasp from the swordswoman. His fingers hiked her kimono up a bit and let him push his digits against her black panties, arousal flooding him when he felt her lower lips through the plain fabric, the lewdness of the situation turning him on even more.

Nobunaga clearly approved of his boldness, chuckling huskily into his neck and jerking him off lightly, her grip loose but pleasurable. Okita wanted in on the action and tangled her fingers in with Nobunaga's, the two women stroking and squeezing his cock with slow, arousing movements. As such when Okita murmured for more he was more than willing to comply, his hands slipping under the waistband of their panties and cupping their pussies, stroking them off in unison with quick, lust-filled movements.

Okita gasped lightly into the kiss, her thighs clamping around his hand – her cutely-pleased expression only enticing him to rub her off more. ''A-Ah... yes...''

Nobunaga ran her free hand up his chest, hiking up his shirt until it was bundling around his shoulders. With a reluctant grunt he removed his hands from their underwear and let the dark-haired woman take his shirt off, groaning when Nobunaga all but instantly attached her lips to his shoulder and bit down, marking him as hers – the mischievous look in her eyes telling him all that he needed to know. Okita on the other hand went for his hand, whining breathlessly as she pulled it back towards her thighs.

He didn't hesitate to shove his hands back into their underwear, arousal giving him the courage to rub both off more intensely than before. Okita gasped and Nobunaga groaned, pleasure flooding their faces as he stroked and rubbed their pussies, his fingers pleasuring them with quick but eager motions. Whereas Okita clamped her thighs together on reflex Nobunaga willingly opened her legs a little more, groaning deeply into his shoulder as she gave him more room to work with; his fingers becoming wet with her arousal.

''Mmph...'' He groaned as both women started teasing his cock more intensely; Okita palming the top-half while Nobunaga jerked off the bottom-half, the double stimulation melting his mind.

Eager to get them back he curled his fingers, slowly pushing two digits into each of them. Okita moaned into his mouth and Nobunaga shuddered silently, her lips popping off his shoulder and letting her breathe into his ear, her heavy breathing betraying how aroused she was. The thought only encouraged him to plunge his fingers into her more eagerly, slick sounds muffled by their underwear as he got them both off.

Their wet honey coated his fingers and tempted him to add a third finger, pleasuring both Okita and Nobunaga at the same time. Okita broke off the kiss and leaned against his side, her free hand blindly ripping off her obi and loosening her kimono, overheating from their activity. Nobunaga on the other hand grabbed his jaw and pulled him into a passionate, fiery kiss, her lips meshing against his own with wonderful passion.

''Mn... ah...'' The young man grunted, finger-fucking both women as quick as his wrists would let him.

To his arousal his efforts were quickly having results; Okita's breathing growing heavy and Nobunaga grunting hotly into his ear, rocking her hips to meet his thrusting fingers. Their underwear grew wet with their arousal, his hands pushing their panties outwards each time he slid his fingers back only to plunge them back inside. In the heat of the moment he tried spicing it up, wiggling his fingers around their insides and teasing their dripping pussies, loving the stifled gasps he got in return.

''Mn... yeah, like that~'' Nobunaga groaned, dragging him into another heated kiss – her tongue shoving itself into his mouth.

He shuddered at her boldness, his thumb finding her clit and rubbing it in a fit of passion. Nobunaga spasmed briefly and she moaned hotly into his mouth, her tongue going limp and allowing him to dominate it. Okita leaned against his shoulder for support, her kimono spilling open and letting him feel her ample breasts squish against his arm, the sensation of her jiggly tits enticing him to rub her clit too, making the swordswoman whimper cutely.

A pulse of pleasure ran down his cock and he groaned, warmth filling his shaft as his orgasm bubbled to the surface. Both Okita and Nobunaga must've noticed because they immediately began getting him off more intensely – Nobunaga jerked him off while Okita fondled his balls, made all the more pleasurable when he had his hands in their underwear.

Inevitably it was only a matter of time until one of them reached their limit.

''M-Master... Master...!'' Okita's thighs clamped fruitlessly around his thrusting hand. ''I-I can't- _h-hyaa!_ ''

With a cry of pleasure Okita climaxed, her inner walls squeezing his thrusting digits as she squirted around them, shuddering next to him as she rode out her orgasm. Her fingers slipped off his balls but Nobunaga made up for it, jerking him off even faster and using her thumb to tease the tip, forcing a rising groan from his throat. Pleasure rapidly bubbled in his cock and he couldn't stop it with her jerking him off, his groan rising to a gasp – before he came.

'' _Nn!_ '' A sharp grunt fled his throat and he blew his load all over Nobunaga's hand, thick spurts coating her fair skin.

At the same time his muscles all locked up, curling his fingers inside her pussy and pressing down on her clit. The sudden burst of pleasure pushed Nobunaga over the edge, a rumbling groan of pleasure fleeing her throat as her own orgasm rushed through her body; making her thrust her hips towards his hand, riding out her orgasm with a look of pure bliss on her face.

''O-Ohh~'' The dark-haired conqueror groaned.

The young man shuddered, his breathing heavy as his own orgasm abated. Twitches of pleasure ran down his throbbing cock as Nobunaga uncurled her fingers, unashamedly bringing it to her mouth and licking her hand clean, smirking at him the whole time as she did something so bold.

Despite just cumming he was still rock-hard, aroused beyond belief by the two panting women on either side of him; something that Nobunaga caught onto quickly, her smirk widening into a grin. ''Heh... Okita, you can go first. I'm fine waitin'.''

Okita blushed a deep red hue but didn't reject her companion's offer, taking her Master's right hand and pulling it out of her wet underwear, instead guiding it to her chest. The young man flushed and groped her breast with thinly-veiled eagerness, extracting a soft mewl from Okita's pink lips as he touched her so lewdly.

''Master...'' The swordswoman softly called his name, leaning in.

He met her halfway, their lips meeting in a slow kiss. His left arm untangled from around Nobunaga's side and he slowly shifted in front of Okita, pushing the pale-haired woman down onto the bed until he was on top of her, boldly taking the lead for once. The swordswoman certainly had no complaints, smiling blissfully into the heated kiss as he pulled her kimono open, revealing her ample bust to his aroused gaze.

Their lips separated and Okita gave him a demure, hot look; silently begging for more. The young man gladly gave her it, reclaiming her lips in a much more passionate kiss and giving both her breasts a squeeze, sending quivering jolts of warmth through Okita and making her lips part in a moan, tempting him to push his tongue against her teeth. Okita opened them after only a moment of hesitation, whimpering as their tongues met in her mouth and began wrestling lewdly.

''Mmph~'' Okita snaked her arms around his neck, interlocking her slim fingers behind his back and holding him close, their lips smacking together in the quiet.

Their mutual arousals however tempted them to do more than just kissing, to act before they lost this chance. Okita pulled back from the kiss and demurely nodded at him, her cheeks near-luminescent as he tentatively grasped the waistband of her simple black panties and pulled them down her thighs, exposing more and more of her creamy thighs until he finally peeled them off her shins, blushing as he dropped her underwear off the side of the bed.

Okita smiled embarrassedly, lifting her foot up and poking his chin with her foot, trying to break the tension. The young man chuckled lightly and laid his hands on her thighs, running his hands back up to her now-bare waist and prompting Okita to demurely open her legs, exposing her glistening womanhood to his aroused eyes. The sight only encouraged him to climb atop her, moving himself between her thighs and taking aim, his cock rubbing against her glistening entrance.

''Mm...'' Okita tensed up as the tip pried her lower lips apart – before finally he sunk inside her. ''A-Ah~''

The young man couldn't quite stifle his gasp of pleasure, squeezing Okita's waist as he pushed more of his sensitive length inside her, the hot, inviting tightness of her pussy melting his mind. Okita bit her lip but didn't tell him to stop, prompting him to keep pushing until just under two-thirds of his shaft was buried inside her slick womanhood, her insides tightly constricting his twitching shaft and sending waves of pleasure rushing through him.

He stopped pushing deeper but couldn't resist the urge to rock his hips, gently thrusting himself into Okita's inviting tightness. The swordswoman moaned softly and shuddered beneath him, giving him a loving look and laid her hands over his, tangling her fingers with his. She gave him a slight nod and he responded in kind, groaning through his teeth as he reared his hips back – and plunged back inside, her tightness squeezing him the whole way.

''Mm... ah...'' Okita moaned gently, quivering as his girth speared inside her over and over again, each thrust slightly faster than the last.

The Master grew more confident with each thrust, taking great pleasure in seeing Okita gasp and mewl beneath him, and making him want to see it even more. His thrusts sped up and he plunged his cock deeper inside the swordswoman, groaning under his breath as more of his shaft was engulfed by her wet tightness. Inch by inch his dick sunk inside Okita until finally his pelvis smacked against hers, his full length fitting snugly inside her slick pussy.

''A-Ah~!'' Okita felt it too, a cute moan escaping her lips before she pursed her lips together, cheeks darkening in embarrassment.

He silenced any excuse she attempted to say, their lips connecting and melting their words into an incoherent moan of passion. Okita released his hands and threw her arms back around his neck, prompting him to reach around and hold her thighs, pounding his length deep into her pussy and repeatedly bottoming out inside her tightness, the slapping of skin growing louder and wetter as both succumbed to their mutual passion.

They broke off the kiss with a punctuating gasp, mutual groans fleeing their lips not a second later. He buried his face into her neck and kept thrusting, holding onto his lover as he pounded deep inside her womanhood, intimately feeling her inner walls quiver and clench erratically around his cock, the mind-melting sensation amplified by the sweet voice moaning into his ear. Okita's breasts pressed and squished against his chest as he kept holding onto her, the scent of sex permeating the air as they made love.

''Mm! M-Master~!'' Okita gripped onto him tighter when he hit a certain spot. ''I-I...!''

The young man noticed that and aimed for that spot, groaning into her neck as he slammed his cock into her slick pussy over and over again, a familiar burn spreading through his cock as the pleasure began to overwhelm him. The knowledge of his approaching end only made him move faster, gasping into Okita's neck as he drilled her with frantic bucks of his hips, holding back his own climax as he pounded Okita into the bed.

''Ah, yes, Master...!'' Okita's nails dug into his back. ''M-Master...! Mast- _Myaah~!_ ''

With a sharp cry Okita finally hit climax, cumming on his throbbing cock. Her insides clenched tight around his shaft, the sudden tightness proving to be his undoing – barely lasting a few more seconds before he slammed deep inside Okita, groaning as he unloaded rope after rope of cum deep inside the Servant, her stilted cry of bliss filling his ears.

On instinct he rocked his hips, his groan melting into a string of quick, breathless gasps as his climax ended, his cock burning with orgasmic heat. His hips soon went still as he ran out of stamina, laying atop Okita's equally-breathless form, her cute whimpers of pleasure enticing him to kiss her neck lightly, loving the extra little whines he coaxed out of her.

''Mm... Master...'' Okita pressed her lips against his cheek in a soft, slow kiss.

The young man shivered and leaned back, allowing him to kiss Okita back. For a brief minute they stayed like that, simply kissing and basking in the afterglow; a mutual groan escaping them when he pulled out of her creampied pussy.

Slowly he untangled himself from Okita and sat back on the bed, taking a minute to catch his breath after such a mind-blowing orgasm. He had barely a few moments before a familiar, bottomless woman straddled his waist, grinning cockily at him as she laid her hands on his shoulders.

''My turn~'' Nobunaga grinned at him.

He blushed at her boldness, his still-hard dick throbbing against her bare thigh – her shorts and panties gone, leaving nothing to hide her glistening pussy lips from his aroused gaze. Nobunaga wasn't ashamed in the slightest, grinning at him as she curled her fingers under the hem of her loose red shirt and pulling it up and over her head, throwing her shirt off the to side and proudly displaying her medium-sized breasts.

''Go on~'' Nobunaga teased, pushing her chest out. ''Have a feel~''

The flustered young man obeyed, his hands landing on her smooth sides and trailing up her ribs, soon cupping her medium-sized breasts and giving them a light squeeze. Nobunaga shivered at his touch and groaned, arousal gleaming in her eyes as he played with her breasts – squeezing, groping, touching and feeling them up in a fit of bubbling lust. The dark-haired woman clearly loved every second of it, her cheeks growing flushed and her grin becoming a lustful smirk.

''Mm...'' Nobunaga reached down with one hand, licking her lips as she grasped his hard cock and positioned herself over it. ''Let's have some fun, Master~''

With a cocky glint in her eyes Nobunaga dropped herself down his cock, a sharp groan of pleasure swiftly bubbling up from her throat – shuddering on his lap as half his cock speared inside her in one go. The sudden hotness around his cock made the young man gasp, his hands leaving her shapely breasts and dropping to her waist; squeezing her hips as Nobunaga pushed herself deeper down his cock, moaning erotically as she accepted more of him inside.

Nobunaga curled her fingers around his shoulders again and offered him a hot smirk, lifting herself up until the tip nearly slipped out – before plunging herself back down his throbbing cock. Both of them groaned at the deep penetration and Nobunaga eagerly did it again, a chain of hot moans fleeing her throat as she moved her hips in slow but deep movements, each drop of her hips impaling his cock nearly all the way inside her folds.

''Mm~'' Nobunaga groaned, her nails scratching his shoulders as she began to speed up, seamlessly sliding up and down his girth. ''Don't hold back, Master~''

Deciding to test that the young man gripped her ass – before bucking his hips up. Nobunaga let out a surprisingly girlish yelp, cheeks flushing a dark red as she made such a sound. The dark-haired woman quickly paid him back for his sudden movement though, tightening her insides around his sensitive cock and bouncing more feverishly; sliding herself up and down his cock with quickening rolls of her hips, her inner walls squeezing and clenching around his shaft so wonderfully tight.

He groaned at the sensation and bucked his hips against, thrusting up into Nobunaga's pussy just as she dropped down his dick. The dark-haired woman moaned and messily crashed her lips against his, kissing him passionately and tempting him to kiss her back, groaning as she clenched and quivered around his pulsating girth. With her on top he was left at her mercy, and he quickly found out how good Nobunaga was with her hips – gasps and groans of pleasure escaping his throat as she alternated between lustful bounces on gyrating her hips.

''M-Mn...!'' He squeezed her ass and pushed his face against her shoulder, groaning as she squeezed his shaft tightly.

Nobunaga let out a breathless laugh, her right hand remaining on his shoulder while her left slid up into his hair, gripping tight. She arched her back forwards as she rolled her hips, moaning huskily as she rode his cock with quick movements, her honey dribbling down his cock. The tip of his dick hit her deepest parts but Nobunaga didn't slow down even slightly; a throaty moan escaping her as she merely kept moving her hips, not pausing for even a moment.

The continuous movement rapidly wore down their stamina, the pleasure burning in their connected parts so hot they struggled to get air into their lungs. He held onto the dominative woman and bucked his hips to meet her bounces, groaning tightly as her slick pussy tightened around his shaft more and more, the constricting hotness pushing him closer to his limit. The mere thought of blowing his load inside her wrecked havoc on his endurance, the tempting thought arousing him more and more – until finally he couldn't hold back.

''N-Nobun- _Mn!_ ''

Nobunaga let out a low groan as he came inside her, thick spurts of cum shooting up into her quivering womanhood. The pleasure of being cummed inside proved too much for Nobunaga to handle, her hips trembling as she pressed her pelvis against his and desperately pressed against him, a husky moan escaping her pursed lips as she rode out her own orgasm; pulling on his hair as she milked his cock dry for every last hot rope of cum.

As their mutual orgasms slowed Nobunaga let loose a pleased groan, leaning against him for support, their heavy breathing the only sound in the room. After a long minute the dark-haired woman lifted herself off his lap, groaning as she unceremoniously flopped down onto his bed, burying her face into the sheets.

''Mn...'' He followed suit, expelling a weary sigh as he laid back against the cool bed.

Okita was quick to nuzzle up against his side. He looked at her but she didn't say anything, merely blushing a rosy hue and smiling sweetly, kissing him on the nose. He blushed and wrapped an arm around her, hugging her flush against his side – tempting Nobunaga to shuffle over a little more, groaning as she snaked her arms around his and pull the limb against her gently-heaving breasts.

''Mm... let's do this tomorrow night too, got it, Master~?''

''Hai...''

The three would spent much more time together in future, both in and out of the bedroom.

[END]


End file.
